Entwined Fates
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: Female NarutoXOC. After the Pain invasion, she was captured by Root. Danzo wanted her to be raped and used as a lure to get money. But who was this boy, why was he helping her? And what did he mean Jiraya had a son?  Femnaru pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**female Naruto X OC. the chara looks like toshiro from bleach. but this isnt him nor is this a crossover.**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Entwined Fates<strong>

Naruto was walking along the tents, halfheartedly listening to the low speaking voices and the exclamations. True, it was because of her they were just reconstructing instead of mourning and digging up graves.

Her dull cerulean eyes look at the children, trying to help as much as they could, proud, confident smiles on their faces.

They greeted her enthusiastically and ran off, carrying dome wooden plates.

A smile creped on her face. But something was making it turn into a sad grimace. She had a bad feeling. And when Uzumaki Naruto had bad feelings, it didn't bode well. Just minutes ago Kiba had told them that Danzo was made the Rokudaime Hokage. From the fearful looks Kakashi and Yamato had shared, she had deducted that the man was trouble. She had no time to ask, but she knew it.

Her right hand went up to her pigtail, rubbing the hair behind it. The sky looked so calm, and peaceful. So hard to tell that only a few days ago it was bleeding crimson.

Her gaze swept over to the far left, where a big tent was set up. Sakura was carrying water cans. That mean Shizune was inside, next to the still unconscious Godaime.

Her heart clenched as she recalled the state of her surrogate grandmother, her baa-chan. And now, because she hadn't woken up yet, they made a power hungry bastard (at least she thought he was) Hokage.

Tsunade just had to wake up. If she didn't, Naruto herself would go there to wherever she was and drag her sorry 60 year old ass back.

She rubbed her eyebrow, looking down.

Shizune had secretly told Kakashi that there was going to be a Gokage summit tomorrow. And Danzo, along with two bodyguards was planning to leave the village in a few hours.

Naruto had listened in the conversation. This had led to a small argument. In the end, it was decided that she, along with her sensei and Yamato-taichou will go there as well, to catch the Raikage. She needed to talk to him about Sasuke.

A low growl escaped her as she remembered what her former teammate and friend had done. But she still wouldn't let him be killed. He was and still is her best friend. She still harbored the hope that he could be saved. After all, she did promise.

Shaking her head slightly, making her pigtails fly with her, she made her mind to go visit Ichiraku Teuchi. The stand was destroyed, but the kind man found a small place and was helping out, giving free ramen to all who were hungry. This made the blonde jinchuuriki smile.

But before she could even move one centimeter, she found two ANBU in front of her, dressed in all black, and cloaks covering them.

"What is it?", she asked nervously, gulping.

"We have orders from Danzo-sama. You are partake in a series of missions to the Country of Glaciers. And for that, you will need special training."

His partner raised his hands and, grabbing her wrists, placed his palm over them. They glowed blue and a seal appeared on them.

Naruto felt her chakra drain, as if a waterfall was being dehydrated in mare seconds. Her eyes widened but before she could do anything, she felt a jab on the back of her head. After that her vision blurred in a flurry of black.

* * *

><p>Groaning, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted with blackness again. She felt a cool, silky material on the bridge of her nose. Blindfold? Where was she? Wait, what was happening?<p>

She tried to move her hands and found them strapped to something above her head. There was a pressure on her wrists.

She tried to move her body. Miraculously, she managed, feeling something soft under her at the same time.

She frowned. What the hell was going on? Danzo…that freaking bastard! Was he doing this to get information on her?

She tried to remember what those ANBU, tch, Root bastards had said. Something about her doing special missions? And that she needed training for them. What training…

Why the hell was she tied up on a bed?

Wait…no…surely NOT _that!_

Her eyes widened like dinner plates as she tried to yank her hands away, pulling and pushing with her legs at the same time.

No suck luck.

_Dammit, they sealed off my chakra, ttebayo!_

She heard voices coming from the wall. Someone was there. She stilled, trying to catch the conversation.

"Poor girl…Danzo sama indeed is cruel. After all, she did save us..", spoke the first in a low baritone. The voice had a slight wheeze to it, making Naruto think of a 40 year old man.

The other voice, much younger sounding, answered in a rush.

"Don't say that Katsu. Danzo sama's orders are orders, plus now he is Hokage. We follow the orders. The jinchuuriki is nothing to us."

"He handpicked the most emotionless guy. I mean, I haven't even HEARD his speak! They say he is the only one not to have the tongue tying seal like the rest of us."

"He was raised here. Its really no wonder. But still, raping a girl and then throwing her off to the foulest village to seduce men in order to grab money..its just cruel."

Naruto's heart stopped beating for a second, eyes scrunched up. This couldn't be happening! What was going on? She couldn't let this happen! No!

But with her chakra gone and nearly all her physical power seemingly having left her, she couldn't do anything. She wouldn't go to fox for help. Her father had only just resealed him. She couldn't risk it. Plus she doubted the seals on her wrists would allow her to do that.

Bringing her legs closer to her body ad heaving herself up, she crouched in a ball, terrified. Never before had something like this happened to her. And she was afraid.

She willed the tears to go away as slight burning in the corner of her eyes alerted her of them. She wouldn't show weakness, even if the person who was going to do it was an emotionless teme.

She knew one thing. Once she was over with this, she wouldn't ever do such missions. Never! She would kill herself first then go seduce men and gather money like some kind of slut.

The special kunoichi missions never had that, and she had most certainly never heard of that village.

The door opened with a painfully long squeak. Naruto huddled up further in a ball and held her breath. Her eyes where wide and fearful against the black cloth.

The door closed with a bang. She heard soft swishing sounds. Like fingers moving very fast.

This meant he was doing a jutsu. The feeling of the chakra that enveloped the room in a small haze over the walls made her recognize the soundproof jutsu.

That was weird. Wouldn't the rapist want others to her noise? Her confusion turned to fear again as she heard soft footsteps slowly paddle on the floor, growing more and more loud. They stopped as he reached the bed. She felt the end of the bed sink a fem inches as a weight settled down on it.

Her breath hitched as she felt his essence hovering over her. Cold fingers touched her arms.

There was a small clicking sound and her hands where released. She quickly sat up and started rubbing the sore spots, all the while confusion creeping into her features and disturbing her thoughts.

"What?", she asked in a small whisper.

"Well", the voice was soft and caring, making her heart jump for some reason " those idiots never knew I fooled them"

She thought he was smirking and unconsciously smirked back, her pounding hart calming down. for some reason, she felt safe again. Like it was with Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraya, Tsunade…Sasuke before he left.

A small laugh escaped her.

"I would never force a girl. Especially one as beautiful and pure as you, Uzumaki Naruto".

Her cheeks blazed with redness that she could quite explain. Why was he telling her this? To sugar coat what will happen later? Was he making her lose all focus?

But then, why did he free her? Even without her chakra, she could already feel the strength returning. One good kick and he would be finished.

So why was she sitting there doing nothing?

"But..they won't let you or me out before it happens".

The voice sounded apologetic.

Naruto sucked in a breath. So much for hoping. But well, at least he was honest. Plus from what she understood, he was in danger as well.

"I am sorry. I never wanted this to happen. But…well, I admit that when Danzo told us about _this, _all the others became excited. I couldn't let them touch you. They would rip away your innocence and then throw it to trash. Sometimes, men are disgusting. And I….am one of them. I volunteered and even fought a few ones for this. I am really sorry…"

She heard a choked sob at the end. Her heart warmed for some reason.

"Ne…why are you with them? Why do you follow Danzo..", she asked. The boy, whoever he was, must have had a tough life, like Sai. And he protected her from crazy perverted men who would have raped her already if they where in his place. She was grateful for it. At least he was, in a way, giving her a choice.

"I don't follow him. Didn't I say I deceived them all? But I think that old geezer started to suspect something, that's why he sat this up. This is my test as well. Which is why if we don't do it, we won't live through this. Still, I had better die then.."

"No,", Naruto found herself interrupting. She really had no idea _why _she was doing this. Raising a finger in front of her, trying to make a point, she stated in a fierce voice that she wouldn't let anything happen to her friends, and if this was needed to be done in order to save them, then so be it.

If it weren't the seriousness of the situation, and if she wasn't blindfolded still, she would have laughed for sure, because her finger was pointing at the closest wall, instead of the boy.

She felt cold hands grab her outstretched ones and slowly turn her around.

"Wha? So you aren't there?", she asked, feeling stupid.

But she never got an answer. What she hard was a soft, barely audible."Friend?"

She nodded.

"You are helping me now, though I dunno why, ttebayo!", she smiled brightly and heard a sigh escape his lips at the same time his hands released hers. Funny, she didn't want them to go. Like without them, her own hands felt incomplete?

"Will you let me do it then?", he asked in a strange voice.

She found herself nod, even if there was a voice inside her own head screaming profounces at her, trying to reason with herself.

"I promise, I will be gentle and will try not to hurt you, Naruto."

His voice calmed her down. She knew, in a way, she could trust him.

"How do you know my name? And what's yours?", she pestered, her hands moving behind her head with the intention of untying the black cloth. His hands found hers again, stopping the movement.

"I am sorry, I don't want you to see me. What gilr would want to see the face of the man who..", his voice died down. Naruto frowned.

"Besides, I am rather ugly, so it's better if you don't see me. And of course I know your name. I did say I tricked Danzo, right? Well I used to sneak away from the hideout time after time, and walk around the village in a henge. I always noticed you. You never knew it, but I was there when you turned three, remember? The boy who gave you Gama-chan.", his voice was laced with amusement.

Naruto's eyes widened. The brown haired boy who had given her a birthday present and had ran off.

"And I was there when Mizuki told you about the Kyuubi being sealed in you. Though I kept my distance. After all, Iruka was there and the Hokage was watching everything with his crystal ball"

Naruto by now had frozen in disbelief.

This boy…really?

"I was also there a few times at Ichirakus. You where sitting right beside me, so I guess its called an indirect …_date? _"

From the tone of his voice she wasn't sure if he was asking her or himself.

"I also watched the finals of your chuunin exam, and the fight with Gaara. After that, I hadn't really seen you. Danzo had began to suspect stuff. He even made Sai get info from you."

Her ears perked at the name.

"Sai!", she exclaimed.

He laughed.

"He and his surrogate brother are..were my friends. i think something broke in Sai ..and me when Kain died. How is he by the way?"

"Well, he is weird with those nicknames he gives, but we all like him, ttebayo! he is a great friend"

Laugher escaped his lips and Naruto sat, astounded by the sound. It was so carefree and happy. She wanted to cry for some reason.

She resisted the urge to gasp when she felt a hand on the zipper of her jacked.

"Orange..why do you wear it?", he asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto, still trying to ignore the hand, answered as casually as she could.

"I always liked orange. And well, this is a gift from Ero-sennin. It's the only thing beside my memories to remind me of him.", she choked out, missing the gasp that came beside her.

"Jiraya-sama.."

The voice, it sounded weird.

"You where his goddaughter, right?"

She nodded, curling in a ball again as the hand left the zipper.

"He always treated me like a family, and I only just found that out. I really loved him. Even with his perverse nature and constant nagging and laziness…kind of like Kaka-sensei. They are my family..", she whispered, burying her head in her knees. She heard shuffling and a creak. The weight on the end of the bed increased. It seemed that the boy was sitting on it cross legged.

"Naruto..i have a feeling that something will change, something will happen at the summit. And it would be something big. I know, you don't like it, but we have to get over this soon.", he stated, voice devoid of emotion.

"I have to meet sensei and Yamato-taichou at 5 pm..", she muttered.

"It's just 3."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I…you know what, I will tell you something. There is a small part of Jiraya-sama still alive"

Naruto whipped her head around so fast that she feared her neck snapped.

"Nani! What do you mean?"

She heard a sigh and frowned slightly. What the hell was going on..

"Well, he himself didn't know this of course, but Danzo did. You, as his apprentice, knew that he liked to hang out with a lot of women, especially hen drunk. Around the time the Yondaime was still dating your mother, Jiraya had a small affair with a girl from the Village Hidden in Waterfalls. It was a one night stand. After that, he had returned to Konoha to pass information and head out again. You know already he was chasing his former teammate at that time. But what he didn't know, was that the girl got pregnant. Danzo found out and killed her right after giving birth and naming him. After that, he took the boy with him to train in Root. After all, he was the son of one of the Sannin, and the grandson of the Nidaime."

The boy paused, letting Naruto digest all the information. The girl in question was gripping the white (not that she knew of course) sheets painfully hard, in the verge of tearing them.

"I am going to KILL that Danzo teme!", she puffed out, breathing hard, " wait, what do you _mean _Nidaimes grandson ttebayo!"

"Well, the fact that Jiraya himself was the only son of Tobirama Senju was a secret. He and Tsunade-sama were related. He was born late, the same year Hashirama-sama's granddaughter was born"

Naruto whistled low. Why didn't anyone see it? They looked so much alike! The same way she looked like a carbon copy of her father, Ero-sennin looked like a copy of his own father!

"Wait, you said he is in Root, right? Have you seen him?", she demanded, her hand finding the hem of his shirt and gripping it tightly.

"I don't know".

The answer was short and hurried.

Naruto glared then sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Don't worry, I am sure after whatever happens in the summit, he will show himself along with other Root ANBU. I have a feeling that Danzo won't last long."

Naruto nodded, not knowing why. It was just to occupy herself with something to do. This was all too much. The news was overwhelming.

"Sorry for burdening you. But I thought you had the right to know he existed..", came a soft mumbling.

Naruto shook her head.

"I understand, ttebayo. I am just…I feel like I stole his childhood…", she sniffed, looking down.

There was no answer.

"If we don't hurry up, you are going to be late.", he stated. The voice was back to being cold. It made her shiver. She nodded hesitantly.

The she felt his hand on her stomach, right over the seal, pushing down on the bed. She landed with a soft FLUMP, the familiar feeling crawling back to her. she was scared again. Even if she trusted him, she was afraid to death.

"Just relax. I am sure you have heard of it from Jiraya-sama"

She snorted. Heard? More like given a whole lecture that had left her blushing red in embarrassment and kicking her mentor in the shins.

She felt a hand grab the waist line of her orange pants. Her breath hitched again as her heart pounded loudly against her chest.

"I will close my eyes as well, please relax, so I don't hurt you too much.". the voice was laced with sincere apology and regret.

Nervously she nodded. Taking that as a signal, the hand removed the pants in one go.

* * *

><p>The haze around the walls disappeared as voices began to let themselves known from the wall.<p>

"Can you redress yourself?", he asked.

Naruto, still breathing hard, nodded with a small grimace. Kyuubi was healing her already. She gripped her clothing and put it on her lower body. Then, she stood up shakily. Her feet wobbled slightly. A hand sneaked around her waist and she found herself pinned to a chest.

"Are you all right? Does it hurt?", he asked, worried. Naruto gulped nervously. She was glad that her eyes and a small part of her face was hidden by the black cloth. She knew for a fact she was blushing like mad right now. True, he had only undressed her partially and did it rather fast, never touching or groping her, and she was thankful for that (it had been quite humiliating to be naked from the bottom parts, exposing something to the unknown boy that no one had seen), but being held by him made her shiver for some reason. Weird thing was, that's she had loved every second of what he had done to her. Now, with her ear pressed to his chest, she knew her face was heating up. She wanted to kick herself. This was so unlike her. Why was she acting like this? Why did this boy have such an effect on her?

"Why are you all red? Are you ill?", he asked, worried. Naruto shook her head hurriedly, but froze when she felt his palm over her forehead.

Ba~thumb…

She glared at her heart. It needed to stop jumping up and down, now! Or else the boy would hear.

He led her to the exit, still not letting go of her waist.

When they reached the door, he hesitated.

"I..Naruto, I am a very selfish person. I know you would have preferred other to do it, instead of me, but…I want something, as a reminder of this, please.."

Naruto raised her eyebrows, confused. What was he saying?

She felt his hand on her cheek, running soothingly over her whisker marks. Her blush deepened. What WAS he doing, ttebayo! and why where her legs wobbly again without any reason!

Then she felt something soft on her lips, caressing. Her eyes went wide under the blindfold, then slowly fluttered close. Something moved against her lower lip, making her gasp. He felt his tongue enter her mouth. Not knowing what to do, she probed it with her own tongue. Soon, it turned to a battle. She tasted vanilla and mint.

Her legs gave in under her as they parted, gasping for breath. He steadied her as she tried to catch her breath and wrap her mind over what had just happened.

"I am sorry for being such a selfish bastard", he finally said, letting go of her. "Thank you, for the parting gift, Naruto.."

His voice disappeared and with one last caress on her cheek, she felt his presence disappear altogether.

Then she heard two familiar voices.

Those ANBU that brought her in.

Chakra seeped into her wrists and she felt her chakra flowing in her body again in the usual chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>this is a twoshot. i know not many will bother reading this or less reviewing, but this was an idea that came to me yesterday and i loved it. so i am going to write the next chap as well and finish it today. to all who will read this, thanks for bothering to open this :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**female Naruto X OC. the chara looks like toshiro from bleach. but this isnt him nor is this a crossover.**

**part 2 here. enjoy**

* * *

><p>It had been two month since that incident. She hadn't told anyone, not even Sai, who was looking at her with a quizzical gaze, like he knew something.<p>

Naruto knew she wouldn't ever forget the boy.

She knew that she simply couldn't forget that breathtaking kiss he had willingly stolen from her lips.

And she knew that she wouldn't be able to get him out of her heart, now that he had managed to crawl his way in deeply.

So many things had happened during the time.

Shimura Danzo was killed by Sasuke at the Summit. Also a man had appeared, naming himself Uchiha Madara. He had declared a war, not that she had known at that time.

She and Sasuke had fought again. Rasengan against Chidori. She had been ashamed of her former teammate then. He had tried to kill Sakura in cold blood.

She had told him that next time they clashed, it would be a battle till death.

Her mind had quickly thrown away the thoughts on the mysterious boy to the back, because it wasn't the time to dwell on things like that.

She had met Bee after that. The hachibi jinchuuriki.

She had finally gained control on the Kyuubi chakra with the help of her mother.

Meeting her was a wonderful thing, like sunlight in the mist. She told her many things, including what had happened during the night of her birth.

She had vowed to kick that masked fake Madara's ass after that.

Her powers in the new Kyuubi mode had some additional quirks that she simply loved. Like the power to sense dark and tainted chakra. She had battled the Zetsu's with the divisions, telling everyone who and which one was a fake.

Of course, Kabuto was a bother. It had seemed that he had paired himself with the one-eyed fake Madara.

The resurrected army went against the alliance.

She knew that was a very low blow, especially to Konoha ninja, to whom bonds where the most important thing in the world.

The furious fight had started. The previous jinchuuriki, resurrected.

She fought with Itachi, and the gift he had given her back when he was alive finally paid off. He was free from any control.

Naruto hoped with her heart that he had gone to talk to Sasuke, make him understand.

It was incredibly funny when she befriended Kurama, which, as she had learned, was Kyuubi's name. She had successfully utilized their combined form in battle, meeting the other biiju and jinchuuriki in her mind as well.

She had noticed a weird white haired boy fighting on their side after that. The fake Madara had retreated, grabbing Kabuto with him as well. After all, Naruto had freed all the biiju he had thrown at her and Bee. The shinobi alliance was given time to breathe and heal.

Naruto had noticed the strange boy with Konona 11. He had a few girls going after him like puppies.

"Oy, Kiba!", she had called out. The Inuzuka heir had turned to her with a smirk.

"Who is he?", she had asked, pointing openly at the boy.

"He came from Root, Sai introduced us. Seems he is the Second's grandson. A cool guy. You'll like him, Naruto!", he had clapped her back, but Naruto remembered that at that time, she didn't feel the slight punch, nor the words uttered after 'Nidaime's grandson'.

She remembered him raising his head and looking straight at her.

He looked so much like Jiraya. The white hair that reached past his shoulders spiked at the top and straightening as bangs framed his face and cascaded down to his shoulder. The grey, stormy eyes, full of an emotion she hadn't been able to process at that time. The straight nose and the light pink lips that had been twisted in a goofy smirk.

And the weird, grey markings a few centimeters long going down from the middle of each eye.

Naruto had had a hard time breathing, which had stopped entirely as he moved towards her, his blue/green light kimono type top swaying in the wind.

"Hello, you must be Naruto", he had said in a cheerful voice. Something about it seemed awfully familiar, but she couldn't quite place it, too busy openly gawking at him.

He had laughed then.

"I am Arashi. Senju Arashi, hajimemashite"

* * *

><p>She had seen him constantly after that. Eating with her former classmates, laughing joking, fighting alongside them. They had even started spending time together and she had come to think of him as a close friend. Kakashi was very fond of him.<p>

When fake Madara had attacked again, it was bloodshed. So many people died, Yamato alongside them. She remembered unleashing all her power, using Kurama's chakra, the Sannin mode, Rassenshuriken, her own Hiraishin, even sealing while fighting him. Right at that time, Sasuke had attacked as well. From the other side, Kabuto was destroying people mercilessly.

It was then that Itachi had appeared, soon killing the snake, no longer letting him use Edo Tensei. It was disrespect to all the dead people.

It was an enigma how he alone had stayed live after Kabuto had perished.

But they had no time to dwell on it. The elder Uchiha had rushed to Sasuke, who was attacking Arashi.

Naruto had still been fighting the third Uchiha.

She remembered Itachi'c calm, cold words, and the effect they had on his younger brother. With Naruto, adding a few cents of hers as well when she and Arashi, changed opponents (without even talking it out or meeting theirs eyes), he had finally given in. Rasengan vs Chidori was unavoidable, especially that now, it was more Rasenshuriken vs Kirin.

The impact had left an enormous crater and the destruction it caused made everyone stop their battles and stare for a few seconds.

After that, Uchiha Sasuke had changed direction and aimed for the one who brainwashed him. The four kage (Oonoki had died in the battle with resurrected Madara) had joined again, facing the imposter.

After a few hours, during which everyone had various wounds and levels of exhaustion, he had fled. But Neruto had yelled out in victory, because she had managed to wound him to a point where he could no longer regrow his right half.

He had fled, swearing that he would still realize his Moon Eye plan, no matter what.

They knew that it wasn't technically over yet, but the fourth shinobi war was over.

And now, Naruto, reminiscing all that was walking along the busy streets of Konoha, which was slowly and gradually taking it's former shape. She had helped a lot with her clones, giving about 2 million workers to supply.

The smile on her lips vanished as she looked down at her flat stomach. She was wearing a pale orange short flowing shirt over a black tank top. Her pants had stayed the same. The red and black cloak over it gave made her likeness to the Yondaime more outlined.

She placed a small palm over the place where she knew her seal was located.

What would her mother say if she knew? What would her father say..

It really was no wonder why she felt so queasy the last month. And after the war had ended, she had these constant pains.

And she had gone to a medic. Not Sakura, not Ino, not even Tsunade-baachan. She was one of the lower level medics. And what she had told her had shocked her to the core.

But she was happy, as strange as it sounds. She had fallen in love with him after all. She would love his child as well.

She didn't even care about the reaction this would get from her piers and friends. Sasuke would have to get another candidate to restore his clan.

She snorted, remembering how he had tried to court her after that war. His chakra had been sealed off completely until Tsunade deemed right. So, with nothing left to do, he had followed her a few times, even tried t forcefully kiss her. but she had pushed him away. He was and always will be just a friend. Plus he had so many girls still going goo goo eyed at him that he really needn't worry.

Itachi had settled in with Anko, they where already married, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

Sakura, after having a talk with Tsunade had decided it was time to get over Sasuke. The boy that had confessed to her during the war had become Kumo's ambassador in Konoha. They where see together a few times and Naruto had high hopes for them. She wanted her teammate and friend to be happy.

A plop of spiky white hair caught her attention. Arashi was running away from fangirls again.

She resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Yo, Arashi-baka!", she yelled, waving. He halted in his step and nearly faceplanted on the ground.

"Na..Naruto?", he nervously looked back. The girls where hiding behind pillars and glaring at the sun-kissed blonde with envy.

She snickered. Every time she saw him, something inside her fluttered. But she denied it. She loved another, right? And she was even carrying his child, she couldn't love Arashi…

Why did the feeling seem exactly the same then?

Composing herself, she looked back at him.

"Those fangirls are going to be the death of me..", he huffed out, looking around nervously.

"Why don't you just get a girlfriend then, dattebayo?", she asked, feeling like something had died inside her.

"I...already have someone I love.", he said, looking directly at her.

Her face fell, and she, muttering a small 'oh', turned around to leave.

He grabbed her wrist, making her look back at him.

Stormy grey eyes bore into her own cerulean, concern etched in them.

"What's wrong, Naru.."

She didn't look at him.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong"

He let go of her hand. The touch felt somewhat familiar. And she didn't want him to let go. Her hand rested on her stomach, cringing.

_Gomenne baby..does it feel like I am cheating?_

They started walking together, headed nowhere. The blonde was looking at her feet, hands around her torso.

He seemed to have noticed her nervousness, but didn't comment.

"Say, why do you always reject those guys who want to date you?", has asked casually.

Naruto grinned softly.

"Because I have someone I love", she whispered, then turned to smirk at him. Answering with the same words he used was entertaining.

Her smirk slipped of her face at the dead look in his eyes.

"Who is it?, he gritted out, hand balled into a fist.

This attitude confused her, but she didn't comment. Instead, she eyed the sky and gripped her stomach tighter.

"I…don't know. I never really saw him. It happened around 2 months ago. But you know what? He left me something of his", her smile softened as her hands rested on her stomach gently.

She heard a thud and turned to see a certain white haired boy sprawled on the ground.

"Oy, Arashi-baka, what the hell?"

He slowly got up, a horrified look on his face. Naruto blinked, confused. Why was he acting like this? Was the news so..shocking? Would he consider her …a slut?

He backed away involutedly, gasping. But his hands reached out and grabbed hers. He was staring at her face intently.

"You..are pregnant…", he stuttered out.

She nodded and smiled again, looking at her tummy.

She felt his own hands press over hers.

_What?_

"Shit…this changes plans.."

Her eyes snapped to him, narrowed.

"What plans?", she demanded.

The boy looked uneasy, a small blush on his cheeks.

"You..are only 16, I ruined your life", he whispered.

"I don't care, I want the baby, so what I am 16? Hinata is already married and expecting, ttebayo! So is Temari…wait, what the hell do you mean _you _ruined my life, ttebayo"

He just shook his spiked head and kissed her.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_Mint…and vanilla…_

Her heart pounded as she felt her whole body get on fire. She slowly lost the feeling in her legs.

When he pulled back, she collapsed right into his arms, which encircled her.

"Shit, I'm sorry Naruto… ", he muttered in her hair.

Said girl was in a daze, not daring to believe. Such things happened only in movies and manga, right? RIGHT?

Her heart still couldn't calm down. She could almost hear it trying to break through her ribcage.

She bit her lip as her eyes burned.

Nothing stopped the tears. Her body shook as silent sobs racked her, tears of happiness.

"Naruto! Please stop crying..shit what did I do.."

"You..you are him, right? The ANBU boy from 2 months ago…", she hiccupped. He rubbed her back in circles and nodded, whispering a small 'hai'.

Naruto's heart swelled as she heard this. Her arm went around him.

"I always wanted to know who you are..but..i ad no idea that the boy I like turned out to be the person I had fallen in love with", she exclaimed into his chest, still crying.

"I was afraid. I thought you would hate me…and now, your pregnancy…"

She pulled away , both hands heaving off his chest and stared up at him.

"I wanted the baby from the very beginning, Arashi", she said heatedly.

He grinned and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, making her giggle.

"I will have to take some responsibility then, eh? I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. Will you marry me?"

A nod was the only answer he received.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading guys. so how was it? anyone want a small sequel like thing? like a peak into the future<strong>

**(like in harry potter, though i wouldnt go as far as 19 years later lol) xD **


End file.
